Power Levels Are Bullshit!
by JadedSilverLining
Summary: An unnamed saiyan managed to fight off Frieza and bought time for Trunks to arrive and tell the Z fighters about the androids, but just as Frieza beats him, a strange portal takes him. How will the universe change? So, if you haven't guessed, this is a DBZ FoZ cross over. I'm trying to make it my own, so please tell me what you'd like to see and give me some constructive criticism.
1. Chapter 1- The Birth of a Warrior

**(Okay, I know I'm working on several stories at once now, but bear with me. I'm having writers block with both of them and this might help me get back into the swing of things.)**

 **Legend:** "This is a speech sentence."

 _"This is a speech sentence in a language unknown to the person it was directed at or filled with an emotion."_

 _'This is a thought sentence or something communicated through telepathy.'_

 ** _"AND THIS, IS, A SUPER SAIYAN, SPEECH SENTENCE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"_**

 ** _'And finally, this is a Super Saiyan thought sentence.'_** Powering up will be the same as a Super Saiyan speech sentence.

* * *

"No... I can't lose! I WON'T GIVE UP!" an onyx haired teen shouted at a familiar ice-jinn **(at least that's what I think they're called)** tyrant.

"HAH! You think _you_ can beat _me_ , _Lord Frieza_?! You're more delusional than Bardock was!"

The two parties clashed, with the latter being more successful than the former. Still, the teen refused to stop fighting, unable to just let Frieza do as he pleased. Even if he died, he would show that there will never be an end to the tyrant's struggles. Finally something gave, and it wasn't the boy's spirit.

With the rage of a thousand planets, the teen let out a powerful shout that lingered for longer than what could be considered normal.

 _"I WILL NOT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIIIIS! **I WILL NOT JUST LET YOU MESS WITH ME AND MY FRIENDS! HAVE YOU SAID YOUR PRAYERS?! CAUSE I DIDN'T HEAR THEM!"**_ he shouted, the transformation holding just long enough to get in a few attacks before his stamina gave in and he began to fall. Conveniently for Frieza, this meant his transformation was up as well.

Suddenly everything was black, a sinking feeling coming over him. It was like he was in water, but was quickly replaced by a chill and rushing air. It was loud, but the boy had bigger concerns. With an explosion-like shock wave, he crashed into the ground and created a small, but deep crater. Struggling to move, he grabbed the edge and pulled himself up and out, forcing himself to his feet.

" _Furī... za..."_ he groaned. Everything seemed to stop, his body quickly getting real intimate with the ground. The boy's head turned to the side, his half opened eyes meeting Louise's. She felt a strange, intense pride. A large smile broke over her face, but that smile was quickly replaced with worry when a voice suddenly sent one of the students to get someone to heal him.

"Louise, complete the ritual, it may buy him some time before we get him some proper care!" Colbert instructed, Louise immediately doing as she was told. The kiss she gave him lasted longer than she'd have liked, but there was no other way...

* * *

Forcing her eyes open, Louise woke up from a rather deep sleep. She got dressed as she recalled the strange dream she had, seeing two strange people dressed in some form of battle suits. They were fighting her familiar, who appeared to be overpowering him. The teen's clothes were ruined, and the top had been all but destroyed.

He seemed to be fighting with everything he had, but it wasn't enough. One of the two fighters turned to her, taking aim at her with his finger. She could hear the other one talking to her familiar in a tone she didn't like. It sounded like his opponent was flirting with him. Well, it _sounded_ like it. She couldn't really understand the language.

Whether it was to get him flustered or if it was that she wanted him to say something to her didn't really matter, as it wasn't working. The other had fired something at her. Whatever it was shot through her like a bullet and blood flew out of the wound as it exited through the back of her calf. Louise was on. The ground, in pain, but a faith in her familiar to save her remained intact, so she refused to scream.

She was hit in several other areas, such as her shoulders, arms and her at the time good leg. Then the man appeared in front of her and applied intense pressure to her leg, the initial wound actually. The pain forced a scream out of her. Her familiar turned to her and his demeanor changed instantly.

He shook with anger. No, it wasn't anger. It was rage. Her familiar was absolutely livid, this rage unknowingly sparking a transformation. Before she could see what it looked like, her vision became blurry and she woke up soon after, having only seen the silhouette of her familiar with a vastly different hair style and rushing at her with a newfound speed before coming back to consciousness.

She made her way to the courtyard, where everyone was making some sort of conversation with their familiar. Louise couldn't help but feel bad for her's. He was probably still out cold. This thought was derailed as she heard someone walking out the door behind her. He spoke in a language she hadn't heard before, and therefore assumed it was her familiar and was shocked to see him completely fine. Sure he was in the skilled hands of water mages, but to have recovered from life threatening wounds in under twenty four hours was absurd. Impossible even.

 _"Dareka ga sudeni Furīza uchimashita ka? Shikashi, dare ga sore o okonau no ni jūbun'na hodo tsuyoi nodaru ka?"_ he said, whatever it meant. The only word she recognized was _Furīza_ from when he said it before passing out. His speech was a little deeper than she'd have expected, but it didn't bother her. What DID bother her, was that the language he spoke was similar to the one in her dream. This confirmed that he had some sort of connection to the two in her dream or whatever it was. She sighed and gulped.

 _"Hey, Kirche, come over here please. I just woke up and it appears my familiar can't speak our language. Please take care of it for me. What's more is that he's recovered far faster than any person known in history."_ Louise called to the redhead she referred to as "Kirche". Taking the chance to flirt with him, the girl in question walked over and muttered a few words. With a final motion, she pointed at him and an explosion erupted where Louise's familiar was. The two were a bit ruffled, but there wasn't anything serious except a few singes to their hairs. Louise was sure her familiar was on the ground, but was shocked to hear his voice and he didn't even sound bothered at all.

"You know, if you wanted to spar you could have just told me." he said, the smoke clearing to show her familiar in a rather open stance. **(I'm referring to Vegeta's stance before he fought Goku for the first time.)**

"No no cutie. We don't want to fight. What's your name" Kirche said, walking over to him rather quickly as he lowered his stance. His expression became crestfallen, disappointment in his small sigh.

"My name's Izura. Who're you two?" he asked. They were about to answer, but he heard another girl looking for some guy named Guiche. Being the helpful guy he was, he flew over and landed next to her.

"What's this guy you're looking for look like?" he asked, startling the girl.

"Ahh! Oh, sorry, you kinda scared me. Anyway, he's got blond fancy hair, an open shirt with frills on the cuffs and along the v of his shirt." she cooed, swooning at the thought of her 'beloved'. With a quick look, Guiche was found, pointed out, and the familiar was out of the situation. Or at least he was until two girls shouted at and slapped the blonde. With a quick glare, the blonde turned to the onyx haired teen and strode over.

 _"You are a mere peasant, and a familiar to boot! Yet you mocked me- a noble, even making two beautiful girls cry!~"_ he growled with false chivalry, jabbing the teen in the chest. Guiche was shocked to find that Izura didn't budge and instead, his finger felt a throbbing pain.

"What are you gonna do, fight me?" Izura asked, laughing a little bit. Guiche smiled and took a pose not unlike someone from the Ginyu Force would do. Izura tried hard not to laugh, considering the Ginyu Force was often mocked behind their backs for potentially being in one homosexual polygamy. Now that he thought about it Izura thought that was plain nasty.

"But of course. Any man worth his salt should be easily able to honor the request of a duel." Guiche said as he put on his smolder face. Izura, however, promptly started laughing.

"He doesn't really plan on-" Louise began before Izura broke his laugh to jeer at the blonde, effectively cutting her off.

"Oh how cute! The playboy thinks he's so cool! Not only that but he thinks he can beat me and he's known me for all of five seconds." he mocked, Guiche quickly becoming angry. However, he flinched hard when Izura's expression became serious.

"I'd bet you're the type of guy who cowers behind the strength of others or summons pathetic creatures to do his fighting for him. If you truly think you can beat me, go ahead. Make. My. Day." he said, Guiche quickly regaining his bravado and smirking confidently.

"Izura you'd better-" she started once more, this time Guiche being the one to cut her off.

"Vestori Square! There we shall have a duel!" the blonde smirked.

 _"If you're so eager to duel me, then why not do things here?"_ Izura smirked. His blood was starting to boil with excitement. He hadn't found someone he could take his anger out on since he started growing up as a kid.

"Fine then, we shall do things here. I hope you're not weakened from having been bedridden for so long." the challenger said, taking a few paces away to put a good few meters between them.

"HOLD IT! Izura, you WILL NOT participate in this duel! Apologize and cease this madness at once!" Louise growled, having gotten fed up with her familiar's lack of obedience.

 _"You don't fucking own me, so stop telling me what I can and cannot do. I am a proud warrior, and while I don't plan on causing him physical harm, I will rock his world. And you need to relax before someone gives you a kick in the ass."_ Izura growled back. Her classmates would have laughed if they didn't realize that there was something this familiar was hiding. Guiche looked genuinely concerned, but played it off to be concern for the "peasant". How ignorant he was to the situation.

 **So, what'd you think? Please tell me. I'm just getting into these longer chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2- It's Always the Blonde

**First off, I'd like to tell Guest that guest, that was the plan all along. Half saiyans may not be as prideful as a full saiyan, but they at least have some self respect. And GreatSaiyaman, she can be, but you gotta PM me for the details on how it happens.**

Izura stood, his expression cold, analytic. Just because he could easily overpower the entire planet didn't mean he shouldn't take the fight seriously.

"I commend you for your bravery and actually choosing to fight. I will show you that I am not as cruel and force you-" Guiche began, the girls around him beginning to swoon.

 _"You will shut your fucking mouth and come at me with all you've got, or else this will be more of a slaughter than I expect this to be."_ Izura said, his voice cold and unforgiving. The teen before him flinched, though made sure it was hardly noticeable. The rest of the crowd however, did not bother hiding their discomfort.

"Very well, then you shall find that every rose has it's thorns!" Guiche proclaimed, making himself seem like he was perfect and able to defend himself. Izura gave no response and took a stance, Guiche laughing at him for some reason.

"Without a weapon?! What could you hope to do without a weapon?! Very well, I'll grant you a sword to defend yourself." he said, swishing a rose and sending out a single petal. Upon where it landed, a portal-like flash of white light shone brightly, almost blinding the crowd. Out from it rose a sword, a simple double-edged blade rising from a simple, yet elegant cross guard. Izura drew it from the ground and looked at it, his eyes widening slightly as the blade suddenly shattered into small shards.

"I want to beat you with my own power. I won't accept gifts from my opponent. Ever hear of the Trojan Horse?" he asked, recieving a confused look from the crowd.

"Should have known you wouldn't have understood any history references from my world. Doesn't matter; we've got a fight to settle." Izura said, popping the knuckles on his right hand as he tilted his head to the right side, causing a series of pops that sounded impressive.

"Oh _man_ that sounded good- now I have to do my neck." one of the students in the crowd said before promptly creating a more painful sound, getting something like a snap instead of a pop.

"AH-HOW MY NECK!" he shouted, the result being him getting taken to the school's nurse as the fight began. With a flick of his rose, several petals fell to the ground. A similar flash to the summoning of the sword shone where the petals landed and rose several knights rose from the ground.

"I suppose I should give you a bit of a handicap though. It wouldn't be fair for me to use everything I've got." Izura said, taking a horse stance, forcing himself to split into four different beings. They all looked exactly like the original, three of them disappeared in a flash, standing next to Guiche's knights almost instantly.

"Besides, I don't want to waste my time on something unproductive." Izura didn't seem to be joking, each version of him taking a different stance. Each was from some form of hand to hand fighting technique the likes of which the crowd had never seen.

"BEGIN!" he shouted, the doppelgangers immediately rushing the lone Izura and disappearing. The version of him intending to fight Guiche disappeared as well, merely the sounds of impact after impact, dancing around like invisible dragonflies. There were moments when they would all stop and get locked into some sort of clash where they would mirror each other's attacks and counter with the same attack, where nothing seemed to go either way. **(Think of the fights in Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2)**

The students were in awe a the display. Whether it was an illusion or real, none could really tell. The duel, temporarily forgotten, officially began when Guiche's Valkyries attacked when he thought the teen was tired, but all of them were immediately dispatched and the fight returned to the four different Izuras. The battle grew more intense as they all jumped back in the air, holding their hands behind their backs as they charged a bright red ball of energy in their hands, three of them pointed at one. Suddenly, they all stopped, a loud groaning noise coming from their stomachs. Three of the doppelgangers disappeared, leaving only one complete and very hungry Izura.

"Man, I haven't eaten since I got here! I'm starving! When's lunch?" the onyx haired teen asked, still floating up in the air. However, Louise and her classmates were in shock. Someone with no affinity for magic what so ever, not even able to simply mess up a spell and cause an explosion like Louise, was able to fly effortlessly. Not just that, but he was fighting while flying. He landed and looked at all of them.

"What? Is my tail messed up or something?" Izura asked, looking down at what everyone thought was just a fuzzy belt. When it unfurled from around his waist and Izura looked at it, it seemed completely fine to him. The revelation that he had a legitimate tail was even more shocking than the fact that they had seen someone they thought to be a commoner fly.

"Oh, I get it now! You haven't seen a Saiyan before! I mean, it's not strange considering they're almost extinct, and even still I'm only half Saiyan." Izura said, having completly lost everyone.

"What is a Saiyan? I've never heard of that before." Louise said, still half in shock as to how he could fly and why he had a tail.

"Well, a Saiyan is a race of humanoids that look nearly human, save for a tail. They are well adept in fighting, fighting being so ingrained in their lives that even their biology has developed around it. Inhuman abilities, adept at using ki and manipulating it, as well as even an innate sense for battle, like a sixth sense so to speak. We even grow immensely stronger every time we're beaten to near death! I mean, that strength I got from my most recent zenkai boost isn't something to sneeze at!" the teen said, seemingly only further confusing them. He sighed and shrugged, his groaning stomach getting his attention once more.

"Man, the more I do the hungrier I get. I'm going to need to eat WAY more than whatever they're planning for lunch and dinner combined..." he muttered, flying away to find the ktichen. However, a maid off to the kitchen, having heard his comment about food.

Finally the kitchen was through with preparing the food and everyone was getting into the mess hall to eat, while Izura had been helping set up. When he finished and everyone was sitting down, he took the seat next to Louise, who promptly cleared her throat. Izura merely smiled at the food that was being brought in. Angry about her familiar not responding, she stood up and turned to him angrily trying not to outright shout at her familiar.

"What are you doing sitting at the table?!" she growled, Izura simply responding by stating the obvious.

"I'm waiting for the food! From what I heard they've got a lot to get rid of and they've got just the guy to solve the problem!" he said, clearly somewhat joking.

"A dog like you eats off the ground, so get out of that chair!" Louise began raising her voice, getting the attention of her classmates.

"Look. I don't like this 'high and mighty' thing you've got going on. As far as I'm concerned, you're about as good as that Douche guy. Whatever his name was." he said with a rather exasperated sigh.

"I AM YOUR MASTER AND YOU WILL DO WHAT I TELL YOU TO!" she shouted, everyone going quiet as Izura stood up. Guiche fell out of his chair and dove under the table, cowering like a dog during a thunderstorm.

 _"A master should never has to assert his or her authority to those who actually use their fucking brain. A master is someone who teaches a person respect, some skill to help further their student's endeavors towards a better future, and above all, treats everyone with at least some respect, even if they don't really deserve it."_ Izura said, officially not in the mood to eat. He refused bow to some pink haired toddler who was beginning to remind him of both Frieza and Prince Vegeta.

"Speaking of... why was he with those Earthlings when Frieza landed? He's certainly not the same Vegeta I heard of the last time I remember hearing that the prince had arrived. Then he must have grown accustomed to being around them whether he's like it or not. And it also means that something far worse than Frieza is going to show up on Earth. But what though?" Izura muttered, beginning to walk out. He tried to feel out the energies of Vegeta or even those Earthlings he was with, but he couldn't feel anything. Just the feeble energy from the planet's inhabitants.

"Either I'm too far away from Earth, or there's something else entirely. I should probably talk to Colbert about getting some new 'toys' to help further my training..." Izura muttered, walking out of the building and wandering around. he closed his eyes and tried to feel where Colbert was, finding him in a room higher up in one of the towers.

"Colbert, I'd like your assistance." he said, looking from the balding man to who he assumed to be the headmaster of the school.

"Ah, I was just about to send someone for you. What is it you need me for?" Colbert asked. The half saiyan teen knew his request was far from anything they'd be ready for, but he still needed them to do something to help.

"I need somewhere to train. It has to be able to alter the gravity to go six hundred times this planet's gravity and large enough for a dozen people."


	3. Chapter 3- Dead Weight

_"YOU WANT WHAT?!"_ Louise shouted, earning more than a few curious looks from her classmates. While Louise didn't seem to care all that much, Izura wished she had a little more tact. Sometimes things were better left behind closed doors; he doubted she would have enough self-control to keep her mouth shut about more sensitive topics.

"Well, you don't expect me to walk around in shredded rags every day to you? Besides, they don't feel like weights any more. Not to mention the fact that a sword makes me look more like a bodyguard, so it'd be good to have one." Izura was beginning to think he was the only one who was thinking rationally. It may have been the Saiyan side of him that wanted to get stronger, it was his human side that made that drive more of a passion. It was fun and all, but life tends to be a bitch and find ways to knock you to the ground. He just planned on being strong enough to get back up and ask for another.

 _"AFTER WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT WITH THE ZERBST YOU EXPECT ME TO DO SOMETHING NICE FOR YOU?!"_ Louise shouted, Izura putting a hand to his face. The girl was far too demanding, bringing Izura to question those around him. Colbert seemed to be far more humble. Possibly from some kind of war, only showing that he was more put together than he really was. He'd have to remember to ask about it and in turn explain what happened to his race.

 _Flashback~_

 _Izura was on his way back to the room by way of the stairs after meeting with a kind maid named Siesta and eating the rather impressive spread of leftover food from dinner, ready to get some rest from the events of the day. He stopped at the foot of the stairs when that red salamander thing grabbed onto what was left of his shirt and pulled him into Kirche's room. Izura, not really sure what to expect, entered to find a barely dressed Kirche standing in front of him in her candle lit room. The saiyan wasn't really surprised, but played along a bit and looked at her with a confused expression. He noticed the salamander took a spot on the floor a good foot from them._

 _"So you've decided to show up. I've been wanting to say this all day but that damn Zero was practically hanging off you the entire day. Now that we're alone, I can say anything I want. We can even do more than just talk.~" she said in a seductive tone. Izura didn't even respond, just starring straight forward like there was nothing in front of him._

 _"H-Hey is something wrong? It's alright if there is. I'll even do anything I can to help, just, please. Drop that look." she said, her voice becoming far more timid. His lack of response lead her to believe he was angry or annoyed._

 _"You're going to make me say it aren't you?" Kirche asked, smiling as best she could. Fear was slowly welling into an uncontrollable shaking, almost afraid of what he would say more so than do._

 _"I LOVE YOU-" she began, the door being flung open by Louise. Izura simply stood there, starring out the window. He had completely blanked out the whole time. Sleeping on his feet, eyes open just enough to give him the impression that he was awake. His brain could process it all but since there was no actual danger, he simply didn't wake up._

 _Present-_

"I told you, Saiyans are so in tune with battle we can wake up if we feel danger. You're sensing the energy around you, but unable to wake up unless something is threatening your life. Had I been in any danger I'd be able to wake up." Izura seemed to be so nonchalant about it, which helped Louise cave in.

"Fine! If you're going to keep fighting me on this, I suppose I should give you benefit of the doubt. Next time there will be punishments!" she growled, grumbling under her breath about stubbornness being a flaw. Izura was about to make a comment, but felt it better to keep his mouth shut in order to give her some semblance of happiness. She got a horse ready and gestured for her familiar to get on.

"I can fly, remember?" he asked, Louise blushing sheepishly and looking away. Izura ignored it, feeling a deep sense of foreboding as he flew off to the nearest town. He knew things were too quiet, even if he was in a different dimension. Louise managed to find a good sword and bought it, though making sure to leave enough money for her familiar to get some clothes. Said teen was shocked to find the exact same gi he had upon arrival into the life of a familiar. It was far weightier than he was used to, almost impossible to move in even. He did take it, however, for he needed to be put under more stress than he could handle, physically and mentally. Training was just as much about the mind as it was the body. It was one of the reasons he was so good at fighting.

"Why would you buy something you can hardly move in? Ugh, you're hopeless." the pinkette scolded, leaving the saiyan to walk back on his own. It would have been easier to fly, but he was a damn saiyan. No way was he going to take the easy way out. It took the rest of the day to get there and it was a struggle. He started training, like a madman he punched and kicked, working harder to get used to the weights. As the other students walked past him, they thought he was crazy, hardly able to move and sweating like a pig. Much like the rest of the saiyan race, Izura was a warrior. The struggle to get stronger would always exist, at no point would he stop trying.

Sluggish movements made even sloppier by fatigue, Izura repeated the same routine until he got it right several times in succession. By the time he decided to finish, he collapsed from the weighted clothes. Despite being so weak, he continued to try and push his limits further as his body cried out in protest. Izura only stopped after an hour of all the training, his body unable to move save for the deep breathing. The exhaustion finally caught up to him and he passed out on the spot, laying face first. One of the teachers had noticed him while she roamed the school's grounds to make sure students weren't out of bed. She tried to heave him up, but it was like trying to pick up several hundred pounds and was unable to move him by hand.

"You are one strange child. Why would anyone be as determined as you? What could possibly be gained by having more than the absurd strength that you have?" she asked herself, unknowing of the figure perched up on the wall watching them both.

 _"Atabōi. Chōdo watashitachi no nokori no hito no yō ni. Watashi wa kare ni hōmon o shinakereba naranai nodarou ka. Kare wa onajimi no kao o shitai."_ the figure muttered as it sped away, smirking as the shadow plotted for a dramatic reveal...


	4. Chapter 4- The Return

The sun peaked through the clouds, shining light onto the sleeping familiar. It was quiet and peaceful. Something about peace didn't sit well with saiyans, the form under the sheets shivering. Sitting up, he immediately noticed his weights were removed. Quickly looking around the room, Izura noted it's emptiness, save the window next to his bed. He stripped down and immediately changed. Just after he pulled his pants up and was putting his shirt on, Louise, Kirche, and a blunette whom hadn't been introduced. Teal eyes locked with onyx ones, an unspoken conversation that, had it not been for Kirche's mind immediately wandering off into "passion", the redhead would be a little worried about. Louise, however, was too busy starring at the scars. He was far more than just a veteran fighter.

"What's your name?" the blunette asked, breaking the silence and startling her friend. Louise was only broken out of her revere by the voice of her familiar.

"I'm Izura. Who are you?" he asked, the two stepping forward and getting face to face. Honestly it looked like they were about to fight.

"Tabitha." was all the blunette said, her calm face sporting a small smile. It was shocking to say the least. Kirche had never known Tabitha to smile, not even once. To see that someone she had just met managed to pull a smile out of her was impressive. Both of them backed off slightly, though were still close together. It seemed like they both got along.

"Strong." Tabitha said, still sporting that smile. It even looked to be on the verge of growing into an outright grin.

"Yeah, I can tell that you're much stronger than I'd have expected out of someone like you." Izura said, the blunette managing to hide a blush by returning to her usual demeanor and burying her face in the book she had with her. Kirche knew this was out of character, but she had also noticed that her friend never really took her face out of her book to look at guys. She must have started crushing on him for some reason. The demi-saiyan wen't back to getting dressed, feeling the weights bear down on him once more. It wasn't nearly as bad because of all the training the day before, but he could still move only a little.

"Why would you wear something that weighs you down so much? Wouldn't you get better training by moving as fast as you could?" Kirche asked, Izura smiling at her question.

"See, for me to be able to get stronger without weights, it could take years, decades even. But weights cut that time drastically, turning years worth of training into a month at most. The more I get used to the weight, the faster I'll be without them. I'll also be stronger, able to handle more stress put on my body. Hence the seemingly counterproductive weights. Without these, I'll be able to get hit harder and get back up. Hell it might be enough to take it in stride and ask for another." he answered. His excitement was almost palpable, to the point that it got Kirche even more excited.

 _"Anata wa seichō shimashita. Ā 〜 watashi wa anata o totemo hokori ni omoimasu!"_ a voice called, Izura freezing. His mouth went slack and he slowly turned to the window, taking in the form of the last person he ever expected to see ever again.

 _His mother was alive. More alive than he'd ever seen._

 _"Mama... ? Anata wa mada... Watashi wa anata to omotta..."_ Izura said, unable to finish the thoughts he was voicing. He didn't really know what to say. The shock of his mother walking among the living was keeping him quiet, while the other three girls stood still, unsure of what was happening. Her familiar had gone back to speaking that infernal language she couldn't understand.

 _"WILL YOU STOP USING THAT DAMN MOONSPEAK?!"_ Louise shouted, getting far more irritated when she was ignored. Before the demanding tsundere noble could make any more demands and ruin the clearly touching moment, Tabitha cast a spell that muted her voice, everything else staying as it was. Meanwhile, Kirche tried to use a spell to translate what was said into something they could understand without them knowing. Suddenly it became clear.

"So, if you didn't die, then what happened? One day you were there and then the next morning, you and dad were gone. I didn't think much of it until that night when neither of you came barging in to the house." Izura asked, Kirche and Tabitha assuming that the woman was the teen's mother.

"Well apparently we both got summoned to be time patrollers, traveling through time and correcting history. When Supreme Kai of Time Chronoa said that history had changed. Trunks was supposed to fight and kill Frieza, but something happened and the time machine came almost an hour later than it was supposed to and you managed to hold off Frieza until he arrived. I've also heard that two other saiyans had come to this world. They're both far stronger than you can handle. Not even both of us together will stand a chance, but if we don't even try..." the woman trailed off and Izura became far more serious. The Louise starred in slight shock as he immediately began to struggle his way out the room, getting tired by the time he was down the steps and out the building. He didn't stop, however, and continued to force his body to work. First he started with standard push ups. The more he moved, the more his body sweat, each movement made harder by the lack of energy and weight. The woman starred on with a smile. It wasn't sad, but it was certainly a forced one.

* * *

Izura had been at it for weeks, very little of that time actually dedicated to resting like he knew it should have been. Two broken ribs, fatigued everywhere, and a hunger like all hell had been gnawing at him for a while, so he indulged himself a little and took off the weights as to not further break bones. Hopefully his mother had brought some senzu beans or something, because those would help him out a hell of a lot.

"Looking for **Name**?" Kirche asked, noticing the demi-saiyan's initial look around.

"Yeah just... just give me a second." he said, closing his eyes. Moments later, the teen saw his mother standing before him.

"Hey kid, what is it?" she asked, chuckling a bit.

"Two broken ribs, tired as all hell, and hungry enough to eat a spread for forty men. Got anything to help? A senzu maybe?" Izura asked, rubbing his chest a little as he gingerly sat down. **Name** threw one of the miracle beans to her son and the latter smiled, swallowing it quickly and jumping to his feet and launching himself much higher than he expected.

"Whoa! And to think those weights are STILL ridiculously hard to move in!" he said with a smile. However, his mother had another gift for him.

"I've got something else, and it'll take a while to learn." **Name** said, smiling at Izura's childish excitement.

"How long? Cause from what you said a couple weeks ago, we can't exactly waste time." he said, his excitement being replaced with that same seriousness that had pushed him to train so hard in the first place.

"I don't know. It took Goku a year on King Kai's planet, but it varies from person to person." she said. Izura nodded and balled his hands into fists.

"So, what's it called and when do we start?" he asked. It seemed that only **Name** knew who "Goku" was, but it didn't matter. Not with the given situation.

"It's called the Kaioken. And we start now." his mother said, motioning for Izura to sit down. His body was up to par, but his ki control was slightly weaker from the recent zenkais and his weighted training recently. So that's where they started.

* * *

 **Alright, thank you all who have read this up to here and have given me support, and for that, I'm asking YOU to come up with a name for Izura's mother. Remember, Saiyan names are all vegetable themed. "Kakarotto"="Carrot", "Vegeta"="Vegetable", "Raditz"="Radish", and so on. Please try to come up with a clever name. Either PM me the name or leave a review with your choice and you'll find out what the name is in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5- Exhibits M and K

The school had never seen anything like it. A fierce, raging red aura surrounded Izura and his mother, both of them crashing together in a furious battle of skill and stamina. The former was being more strained while the latter was only a little worn out, but neither one giving in to their bodies pleas to rest. Izura was breathing heavy while his mother seemed to be just fine, maybe a little worn out.

"I'm impressed Izura; just like your father. However, you're still not strong enough." she said, the red aura round her fading away. Suddenly her ki began to spike, flaring up to be twice the size and a golden yellow. Her hair began to flutter more with the ki charged air, becoming a slightly more vibrant color of her aura.

"So it does exist..." Izura groaned, barely able to lift his arms.

"You've gotten a good handle on the Kaioken, but now we need to get you to go Super Saiyan. The Kaioken, as you know, FORCES your power to amplify. It requires complete focus- a tempered body and mind. The Super Saiyan form is far more adaptable. It's a natural transformation caused by an intense emotional upheaval as well as intense training. The saiyans we're gonna fight haven't encountered the Super Saiyan, but they're far stronger than this. It only multiplies your power by fifty and as it is, I might be able to break the skin and crack the armor. But I believe it's you who will reach a level BEYOND the Super Saiyan. You can't just power up either. With the concentrated energy, your body will bulk up. You might see a fifty percent power output, but your speed will be cut drastically- about seventy five percent." his mother lectured, both of them powering down. When the teen reached the ground, he wobbled a little but found a wide, stable stance to stand in.

"Take a break. Maybe a nap even. You haven't been sleeping much because of how much you've been training and it's important to give your mind as much of a rest as your body." she said, the teen nodding and gingerly laying down, suddenly swallowing something that was thrown into his mouth. It turned out to be a senzu bean, his wounds and fatigue disappearing. Izura stood up, ready to protest when Louise put a hand on his shoulder, reaching up a bit to do it.

"Do as she says. There's an exhibition show for us nobles to show off our familiars. You can train during that. It'll be a win-win. You can train and I don't get labeled as a failure." she said. Izura stood there, rage etched into his face. Frustration at the people around him for trying to convince him to stop began to build. Although it was probably the right thing to do, he was in a bit of a rut, where he had a one track mind. As his rage built, his ki began to fire up around him, flying about similarly to the Kaioken technique. However, it went from the standard white to a golden yellow aura that even those who lacked the ability to sense power could feel bearing down on them. His hair retained it's usual shape, but became a similar color, all his emotions exploding into one powerful burst resulting in the fabled Super Saiyan transformation.

 ** _"Rrrrr-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

Everyone stopped, the ground shaking as Izura's power continued to skyrocket. Students came outside with teachers to investigate, shocked to see who was exerting this new feeling of powerlessness on them. It was Louise's familiar. She was scared, sure. Anyone would be if they were caught right at the center of an incredible fighter getting so angry it caused a transformation to happen in order to control the new power. He held it for a few minuets before powering down and dropping to his knees. Looking up at Louise, it took a moment before Izura could vocalize the question he already asked with his eyes.

"Did I really just become a Super Saiyan?" he asked, standing up and waiting for her to nod in response.

He'd done it. He'd become the Legendary Super Saiyan.

* * *

 _"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO IT?!"_ Louise shrieked. She couldn't believe that Izura wasn't willing to go Super Saiyan, especially after he had just unlocked the transformation.

"Training in the Super Saiyan form for your little Exhibition might seem impressive, but if I wanted to train properly as a Super Saiyan, it would actually be rather boring as no one would be able to see anything for most of it. Not only that, but I'd have to train fifty times longer in order to get the same boost as I would if I trained in base form. Lastly, I can barely control my rage in Super Saiyan. The Kaioken, the multiform, and wearing my weighted clothes will be enough." the demi-saiyan said. He had already put on his weighted clothes, finding it increasingly easier to move even with them on.

"I'm getting rather excited actually. A few hours ago Colbert sensei just told me that his new invention was only a few weeks until completion. Then my training REALLY begins." Izura said with nearly tangible excitement. Louise grumbled but knew there was no changing his mind. Not to mention the fact that he made sense with his reasoning Then they both stepped out onto the stage, Izura taking a rather respectful stance.

"Let me introduce you to my familiar, Izura. His type is... erm... to be entirely honest I'm not sure. What I DO know, however, is that he is an experienced fighter. On his home planet, he fought with a tyrant so powerful that he had enslaved most of the known universe! He wasn't the victor of that fight, but that by no means is a sign of his weakness! Even more impressive is that he's wearing weighted clothes that would crush most men, let alone anyone of his age!" Lousie said, her face smug with pride. She stepped down into the crowd and let her familiar have the entire stage. Izura took a horse stance with all eyes on him. Then there was two of him.

Before their eyes were two, honest to God versions of Izura that were both completely identical. The second then ran to an opposite corner, leaving the original in the middle. Then those two created another, leaving four of the familiar on the stage, the three who weren't in a corner to dash to one.

 _"KAIOKEN TIMES TWENTY!"_ they all shouted, a red and passionate aura surrounding them as they took variations of the same stance. Guiche took this time to cower in the back and hide.

 _"Ikuzo!"_ they shouted, rushing each other with a speed the audience could barely follow. It became suddenly easier to follow as they flew up into the air and stopped, holding their hands behind their backs and the red aura replaced with a more fiery red aura, his hair flashing to a pink-tinted red color for just long enough for people to take notice. The new aura didn't last, and his hair returned to black. The aura became blue, just like normal. The blast was a stark red in contrast.

 _"INCINERATOR CANNON!"_ they all shouted in unison, firing at the same time as well. The resulting explosion distracted everyone from someone trying to break into the castle. However, it didn't just go unnoticed.


	6. Chapter 6- Under the Hood and Revelation

**Wow am I late with this. I apologize to those of you who like this and to those of you who want to be an ass for whatever reason, go ahead and leave your shitposting comments. I don't give a damn. I'm doing this cause I enjoy this and because there are some people who like this idea. Second order of business is to say this, let me know how many references you can spot. One of them better be obvious.**

* * *

Izura paused, his "clones" also doing the same. They all had the same idea, one of them disappearing from the group and going to investigate. While the remaining three continued with the show, the original was off to see what happened. It looked as though a mage had been trying to break into the castle for some reason or another. He stood there, looking at her with a serious look that told her he wasn't letting her just do as she pleased. Which was ironic considering she didn't know just how strong he was.

"What are you doing here? Can't you mind your own business?" she asked, growling a little. Izura just ignored her and held his hands behind his back in the most iconic pose to ever exist throughout his entire history. As he did, the legendary warrior was suddenly on the scene. Both he and his opponent were bathed in a regal golden glow, his aura raging like a flame. He still had a long way to go before he could

 _ **"Leave or I will make the devil look like a fucking joke. Whatever is being guarded here is of no concern of a petty thief."**_ Izura said, the Super Saiyan form deepening his voice slightly. His rage was ebbing away, like the pain of a stubbed toe, slowly becoming manageable.

"Oh please, all you've done is change your hair. How could you possibly have enough power to beat me? I'm a triangle mage" she said, smirking as she rested her hand on her hip, clearly overconfident. Izura smirked, chuckling darkly.

 _ **"Oh trust me, a hairstyle isn't all that's changed. I can hardly control the rage I feel in this form. And he best thing is, I'm just getting started. The longer I'm like this the lower and lower your chances if beating me get. And I'm not even at full power. It's really sad as to how cocky you are."** _ he said, beginning to charge up an attack. However, it took longer as he was trying not to hurt anyone too much and he had to control the power in it. He fired, but was a little disappointed that he wasn't able to hit his target. Instead he hit the castle, forcing a hole into it and causing a smokescreen for the thief to get away. Izura cursed himself for expending so much energy. He didn't realize how exhausting Super Saiyan was. Energy was given off in the aura, in the attacks, just being thrown around, uncontrolled. That would have to be fixed if he ever wanted to master the form.

He could feel her escaping, her energy slipping away into the forest. Yet he couldn't do a damn thing. Being exhausted never did anyone any good. He powered down and suddenly felt the weight of his weighted training clothes bring him to the ground. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before uttering some exceptionally obscene words under his breath. He felt everything go numb and suddenly he was back to one hundred percent. He felt better, but something was on his mind. She honestly didn't expect to waltz into a place hosting a princess and expect to waltz right back out. So there had to be something she was after. He just had to figure out what. And why.

"She was after the Eyeglass too. Her greed knows no bounds..." Izura heard an old man say. However, the two seemed to be at the same realization for two totally different reasons.

"She must be working with someone!" they both exclaimed, looking at each other in surprise shortly afterwards. Then, both got to work trying to uncover the burglar's identity.

* * *

Only an hour had passed and they already had a lead. Izura offered to go, but was forced into riding in a cart with Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, and Osmond's secretary. Needless to say, he was unpleasantly surprised. The whole way, he kept silent, his head down and eyes closed. Louise was surprised at his silence, considering he could fly, had to deal with Kirche hanging off him like some dog on fresh meat. But Izura had bigger concerns, such as keeping them safe at all costs. Thing weren't so black and white unfortunately. There was still capturing this "Fouquet" thief, who could even be on the very cart he was on, given that his lead suspect was guilty on all charges.

"You're no fun..." Kirche pouted, getting no response. But it seemed kind of cute when she realized he was half asleep, bored out of his mind.

"I could be training right now. Colbert even has that Gravity chamber done." he muttered, yawning for a moment. He perked up and jumped out of the cart, looking at the old cottage they stopped in front of.

'No one's home. I guess that means this should be easier. I wonder what "eyeglass" Osomnd referenced earlier was about.' Izura thought, suddenly feeling a power spike and hearing the girls (Tabitha excluded) screaming.

"Look who decided to fall right into my little trap." he heard, turning to the source of all the noise was and the same cloaked woman from earlier that day on top of a large golem. The golem was unremarkable really; he'd seen robots acting more sophisticated than the golem before him. The only thing to note was that Tabitha, Kirche, and Louise were hostages. Something that would easily be fixed. He smirked and slammed his fist into an open palm, using a powerful Kiai to blow down her hood and reveal Longuevuille.

"Oh I hope **_somebody_ ** picks up that phone." Izura said, smiling a bit. The others were confused, Kirche and Louise turning to each other and quietly asking what a "phone" was.

"What...?" Longuevuille asked, just as confused. She'd never heard the term before, let alone the whole phrase.

 _"BECAUSE I FUCKING CALLED IT!"_ he exclaimed, rushing in and using his own Ki to form a blade and removed the golem's arms. As the arms fell, he pried his master and her classmates free, saving them and giving them a front row seat to Fouquet's arrest.

 _ **"Bōkyaku no taihō!"**_ the now Super Saiyan shouted, all but obliterating the golem. Before the former secretary could create another golem, Izura had her in a sleeper hold and had powered down as to better control his strength. As things began to settle, he noticed something conveniently shining light into his eyes and shifted appropriately to free up one of his hands to inspect it further.

"A Scouter?! Here?! But, how? And from who? Looks like an old model, so it could have just been one floating around and somehow got summoned here." Izura said, crushing it in his hands without bothering to listen to Louise's demands to just take it back with them.

"I just hope it's not as bad as it could be." he muttered,shaking his head and roughly making Longueville walk back to the school, letting the three students ride in the cart. It was some sort of extra precaution, tire her so she couldn't use her magic effectively. Things seemed to become some semblance of normal when he returned only to be requested by the princess herself to visit the castle the next day.


	7. Chapter 7- Fairies Aren't Real Are They

"I believe congratulations are in order. Not only has Fouquet been captured, but I've heard rumor that your familiar is the most powerful on record. For your actions in both standing against Fouquet and protecting your familiar, as well as your familiar's in capturing her, I grant you the title of Chevalier." Henrietta said, trying to be formal with her best friend. Izura stood next to Louise, his eyes closed and humming a tune his mother sung when he was a kid to get him to sleep. She called it Dragon Soul, befitting of the upbeat and optimistic song. He didn't notice Henrietta extend her hand to him at first because of it.

"Princess you can't! He;s just a familiar!" Louise exclaimed, the demi-saiyan opening his eyes and ceased his humming. Louise visibly flinched almost immediately after she heard his humming stop. However, she was surprised by his reaction.

"A kiss, no matter where at, deserves to be done by someone you can put your full trust in to not play with your heart. I don't think you know me that well. Unless you come to have feelings for me, I'd hate to hear you offer something so romantically important as a 'reward'. Saiyans are a prideful race, with strong feelings of honor. I may not be full blooded, but I still get weaker versions of those emotions and feelings. I won't take gifts either. If I really wanted something in return I'd probably ask for food!" Izura said, a wide, somewhat childish smile on his face. He laughed a bit at his little joke, getting a giggle out of Henrietta. Louise was a little confused, but then things began to get serious.

"Also, I have a favor to ask you. This is a warrant from the palace. I've heard rumors of nobles treating commoners like they are no more than trash." Henrietta said, Izura crossing his arms and going Super Saiyan. However, he quickly regained his composure and his transformation faded.

"It might not be my place to say this, but I despise your system. It's flawed in more ways than it works. I've heard of tyrants starting out with good intentions and then succumbing to the power. Only the strong willed can keep their intentions and actions pure. So please, keep a fierce will and don't compromise your morals." Izura said, a kind smile on his face. Henrietta began blushing, her face engulfed in a scarlet red. Izura became confused, tilting his head to the side.

"Are you alright? You look like you've got a fever." Max said, not realizing Louise's look of rage.

"Y-Yes I'm f-f-fine. It... It's nothing. A-Anyway here's your warrant. I really hope this is just rumor, but I can't help but feel like the commoners are being coerced though bribes or threats." Henrietta said, Izura nodding as he balled his hand into a fist.

"I've heard just about enough. I don't expect things to get too serious, but you may want someone ready to take care of anyone inured. Regretfully, I can't control my Ki as well as my mom can." the half saiyan said as he sighed slightly, looking below himself to see small fractures in the ground from when he powered up. After that, they left the palace and Izura had a serious expression. Louise looked at him funny, but kind of understood how he felt. She treated him like trash when he first arrived, thinking he was some commoner. Yet he never raised a hand to her despite his immense strength. She blushed at the thought. All that power to make her shut her mouth and not one bit of it was used. He'd tell her off for it, but never physically hurt her. Her blush intensified when she realized she was lagging behind and she picked up the pace, slowing down about half a foot behind him and smiling the whole time.

* * *

Louise groaned, disliking her now drab clothes. Her familiar at least looked the part of a warrior somewhat. Yet she barely even looked self respecting in her eyes. But when Izura said she looked just fine, a blush came to her face. She wanted to buy a horse, to stay in a nice hotel, but ended up realizing how expensive those things were. Louise said she had an idea, so Izura opted to wait for her by the large fountain in the Square. Max knew she could take care of herself if need be, her Ki being stronger than that of anyone around. Even if all she could produce were explosions, they'd be all she needed. He sat down and let out a relaxed breath, being so relaxed that even birds seemed to be friendly to him.

Quickly the sun went down and Izura didn't move an inch, people often thinking he was a newly placed and lifelike statue. When Louise returned, the birds seemed interested in her, but kept their distance while the familiar they were getting along with approached. He had a questioning look, hearing something that made him cover his face in shame.

"I lost it all at the casino." the pinkette said, much to the dismay of her black haired familiar.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me. You honestly thought GAMBLING of all things was a good idea?" he asked, his eyes flashing teal for a moment in rage. However, it was only a flash and even if he had transformed, he'd have blasted an Angry Kamehameha into the sky harmlessly away from people. He sighed and calmed down before it came to that and looked at Louise, putting a finger over her lips to silence her.

"It's fine. It doesn't bother me... It doesn't bother me... It bothers me, it BOTHERS me a lot- AND THAT DOOR'S GREEN!" he growled, keeping his voice down as he powered up into Super Saiyan. He was referring to a door that didn't match the more red and white color scheme of the building it was attached to, but surprisingly, there was no aura like usual. Instead, it was calm air, little if any heat radiating from him.

"Sorry. I just... bit OCD at times. Dug the same ditch forty times with my bare hands just trying to irrigate water to some farmer's crops." he admitted shamefully. However, it had the opposite effect of making her laugh at him.

"The same ditch with your bare hands? I'm impressed; dedication like that doesn't show often. I guess we've got to find some place to earn money." she said, the two of them swiftly turning to an oddly accented voice. Izura had noticed his presence, just tried to ignore it.

 _"Tres bien!_ If it's work you're looking for, I run a tavern not too far!" the man said, his... _flamboyant_ style reminding him of the documents of the Ginyu Force, the man before him even striking some poses he vaguely recognized.

"We'll... take it!" Izura said, somehow his forced tone flying right over the man's head as he began to strike poses as he led them back to the place he ran. Despite Louise's less than subtle complaints, the two began to work, going with the cover of a runaway noble and her close friend- the animal caretaker. As surprising as it was, the two were good actors. The country bumpkin Izura not really having to come up with fake stories to make his role believable- just twisting his stories to be less hectic than his actual life. Louise had to do a lot of BSing to get through, but made it pretty well. The familiar tried dishes, but he didn't seem to be able to concentrate, often using the kitchen knives as projectiles and coming up with excuses implying a dark past in order to cover for his "PTSD flashbacks". The reason for his necessary bullshit being that before customers could get too handsy with Louise, he'd throw warning shots. He also threw a couple for the other girls as to not seem favoring Louise.

"You're actively throwing the knives aren't you?" the woman doing dishes next to him asked. The teenage demi-saiyan smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Perverts are new to me, but something about the way they look at people makes me want to just... punch a baby?" he asked, not sure if that's what he wanted to go with.

"I know it sounds bad but it's like dog whistles for me. Sets me off." Izura said. The woman giggled and patted his back with a dry hand.

"Maybe you should set up a mini stage and do a comedy skit. My name's Jessica by the way." she said, going back to the dishes.

"Mine's Izura. Nice to meet you." And with that he went back to the dishes, humming quietly as he moved. Jessica was surprised. Not only were his hands calloused from hard, manual labor (as well as fighting as the whole pub would soon come to learn and revere), they were soft and delicate. There were no cracks or breaks in the dishes he handled and they came out like they were freshly made. This, as well as his caring and sweet personality, attracted her, something that Louise quickly took note of as she tried hard for getting tips- only to end up failing in some shape or form. But his humming. It was like it kept everyone going, whether they heard it or not.

"What's that song you're humming?" Jessica asked, catching Izura's attenntion.

"It's called _Head-Cha-La,_ or in my language would more accurately sound like ' _hetchara'_ roughly meaning "it's no problem" or 'I can handle it.' It's a very up-lifting and upbeat song. I usually hum it when I'm doing something with my hands and can't fidget with something. The words in it are in a different language, but I'm sure you'll be able to feel the tone." Izura said with a smirk as he opened his mouth to sing it.

 ** _Hikaru kumo o tsukinuke Fly Away (Fly Away)_**  
 ** _Karadajû ni hirogaru panorama_**  
 ** _Kao o kerareta chikyû ga okotte (okotte)_**  
 ** _Kazan o bakuhatsu saseru_**

 ** _Toketa kôri1 no naka ni_**  
 ** _Kyôryû ga itara tamanori shikomitai ne_**

 ** _CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA_**  
 ** _Nani ga okite mo kibun wa heno-heno kappa_**  
 ** _CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA_**  
 ** _Mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo_**  
 ** _Sawagu Genki-Dama...Sparking!_**

 ** _Sora o kyûkôka Jet Coaster (Coaster)_**  
 ** _Ochite yuku yo panikku no sono2 e_**  
 ** _Keshiki sakasa ni naru to yukai sa (yukai sa)_**  
 ** _Yamasae oshiri ni mieru_**

 ** _Nayamu jikan wa nai yo_**  
 ** _Dokoka ni hisomu "bikkuri!" ni aitai kara_**

 ** _CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA_**  
 ** _Atama karappo no hô ga yume tsumekomeru_**  
 ** _CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA_**  
 ** _Egao urutora zetto de_**  
 ** _Kyô mo ai-yai-yai-yai-yai_**

 ** _CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA_**  
 ** _Nani ga okite mo kibun wa heno-heno kappa_**  
 ** _CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA_**  
 ** _Mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo_**  
 ** _Sawagu Genki-Dama...Sparking!_**

Everyone clapped, having heard his singing. He blushed and smiled, doing a small bow. But as the clapping ended, a pudgy, well dressed man walked in with a nasty smirk that Izura recognized on Freiza during their fight. This was but one of the many things that would get him involved.

 **That's it for this one. Any suggestions or constructive criticism are always welcome. However, if you're going to be a dick, just stay quiet. Stop using those worthless insults, and quit wasting EVERYONE'S time. Other than that, have a nice day. Caio!**


	8. UPDATE

Sorry, not a new chapter. I'm gonna go back and rewrite my chapters and please speak up your opinion. If you're an asshole about it, I won't respond because you aren't worth my time.


	9. Update- My Shitty Attention Span

I'm having the same problem as last time, hard to find time and no one seems to actually care much. Not to mention I'm shifting away from the OPness of Dragon Ball characters and more to the far less but still very impressive OPness of Akame ga Kill characters. What do you say to an Akame ga Kill and- I need you to follow me on this- Sailor Moon crossover? Leave your opinion below. Be polite, considering some people are actually nice themselves and have a short fuse- I don't want a flame-war to start in my reviews. Somehow I still cant figure out how to remove comments.


End file.
